Amar a dos
by Crookshanks Weasley
Summary: Mi nuevo song fic pues yo creo q el titulo lo dice todo, je je pero bueno no se lo pierdan a personas puritanas no recomendado XDDejnme reviews porfa


Jelous! Como ven, este es i quinto song fic XD, y es un H/G y seré sumamente sincera.

Esta un poco subido de tono (según yo) y creo q el titulo además, lo dice todo, las canción es de Carlos Baute, y en cuanto la escuche (como me pasa a menudo) el fic se me vino a la cabeza, espero os guste y meden reviews

Gracias por leer, los quiero mucho ;)

**Amar a dos.**

Sigilosamente se abrió la puerta del departamento que el pelinegro de ojos verdes compartía con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Neville Longbotton. Harry entró en el departamento, cruzó la sala (curiosamente bien arreglada) y entro en un pasillo en el que habían tres habitaciones, por decir algo, modestas, bien era sabido que el más desordenado era Ron, pero de alguna forma Neville, el más ordenado de los tres, lo mantenía a raya (N/A: suena extraño pero así es. ), entró a su habitación y sin desvestirse siquiera se tumbo en la cama, sumergido en sus pensamientos y en sus interrogantes.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decidirme? Es algo tan confuso- pensaba el pelinegro

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una castaña, alta y esbelta llegaba a su departamento de soltera, venía feliz, realizada, no cabía en si, por milésima vez había sido feliz, que ocurrencias tenia cuando se encontraba junto a el, esa vez habían ido a la playa, y allí… la castaña rió para si mientras recordaba esa tarde, pero un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza, "había hecho eso hace un año y no había sido ella a quien se la había ocurrido" pero… ¿por qué ese recuerdo tenia que venírsele ahora a la cabeza? Era tan extraño, pero no había sido su culpa que se hubiera separado… o ¿si? La castaña se recostó en los cojines que habían en una ventana amplia, que era para eso, para sentarse, incluso hacer una siesta, estaba adornada con cojines de colores claros, como el rosa y el lila y la ventana tenía barrotes, para la seguridad de quien se sentara allí, pero igual era hermosa, allí, la castaña puso en marcha sus neuronas.

-Hermione Granger, tienes que aceptar que la has pasado de maravilla, pero ¿por qué ahora te vienen los recuerdos? No fue tu culpa, además tu tienes el derecho de rehacer tu vida tanto como el… ¿qué acaso no se va a casar? ¡Ja! Así que no tienes porque enrollarte, tu también puedes ser feliz… con quien quieras- se decía Hermione mientras recordaba su primer romance… y el primer fracaso. –Acéptalo, Harry es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, tierno, amable, caballeroso, detallista, compresivo…-

Y así Hermione siguió enumerando las cualidades de Harry hasta quedarse dormida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Vamos Harry, acabas de llegar de una gran aventura de muchas posiciones y ya estas pensando en… ¡No! Disfruta los recuerdos, ya mañana veras que haces con…- Dejó inconclusa la frase al quedarse dormido.

-¡Eh! Harry, despiértate ¿Qué no tenías una cita hoy con Ginny?- le grito Neville desde el baño

-¡GINNY!- Harry se levantó, saco a Neville del baño (quien se cepillaba los dientes en ese momento) y se metió a bañar, cinco minutos después salio envuelto en una toalla, entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Mientras se ponía los vaqueros y una camisa fresca echaba maldiciones, había olvidado que iría hoy por Ginny y pasarían el día juntos.

-¡Diablos!- Exclamó al salir de su habitación ya vestido y perfumado –Dile a Ron que lo veré en la noche.

-Si- contestó Neville mientras le extendía una tostada a Harry, este la agarró, le dio las Gracias y salió del departamento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Estoy bien?- Preguntó una Ginny sonrojada

-Estas preciosa- Contestó un Harry admirado por la exactitud de la pelirroja al combinar sus prendas con su vestuario -¿lista para pasar un bonito día?

-Solo si me das un beso-dijo pícara la pelirroja.

-No me haré de rogar- Harry agarró a ginny por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso mientras esta se lo respondía de buena gana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Harry

-Si

-Te acuerdas cuando estuvimos a punto de… y yo dije que aun no-Dijo Ginny sonrojada mientras paseaba por un parque solitario de la mano del amor de su vida.

-Si, lo recuerdo y estoy dispuesto a esperar… hasta que tu quieras, no hay porque forzar nada, entiendo que quieres que sea especial porque es tu primera vez- le contesto Harry como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

El sonrojo de Ginny aumentó

-Si… es verdad, pero yo creo estar lista.

-Ginny…-la pelirroja puso un dedo en la boca de Harry para que callara

-Se que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero esta vez si estoy decidida, se que tendré miedo pero tu harás que sienta seguridad.

-Ginny yo…-empezó a decir Harry pasándose una mano por el cuello en señal de nerviosismo, pues nunca había llevado a la cama a una virgen- Esta bien… cuando tu te decidas.

-Estoy decidida.

-Creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

-Está bien.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Una Hora después Harry estaba en el departamento que compartía con Ron y con Neville, ninguno de los dos estaba y el sentía que iba a estallar, como podía hacer semejante cosa… pensaba, pero es que no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía. Los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza.

_Flash Back_

_Hermione estaba sentada leyendo un libro, hacia dos años que no la veía y al encontrársela no pudo evitar sentir lo que sintió cuando se despidieron, los ojos de ella al verlo brillaron y no hicieron falta las palabras ella lo abrazó y el la besó apasionadamente haciéndole olvidar todo lo que había alrededor…_

_Y es que una me besa _

_Sentida traviesa_

_Y sin pena_

_Me hace olvidar el pudor…_

…_por otro lado, Ginny era su novia desde el sexto año en Hogwarts, pero nadie lo supo hasta hace unos meses apenas… la única persona que no lo sabía era Hermione, quería tanto a Ginny, la quería tanto que todo cuanto la rodeaba le parecía hermoso y tierno, incluso el mismo se sentía así…_

…_Mientras que la otra _

_Es más una princesa,_

_Es la calma de un sexto sentido_

_Que salva mi amor…_

…_son tan diferentes, tan únicas ¿Cómo decidirse? ¿Por qué no tenerlas las dos? Era tan difícil elegir, sin embargo él tenia que hacerlo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo…_

…_las quiero conmigo_

_Me siento tan solo y tan perdido,_

_Mujeres distintas, _

_Mi aire y mi fuego_

_¿Cómo renunciar?..._

_-¡Dios! Las amo. Decía Harry mientras seguía recordando las cualidades de cada una, para el eran perfectas, pero como tenerlas a las dos si sabía que no podía esconder a la una de la otra por mucho más, todo se complicaba a un más, pues eran las mejores amigas que el había conocido, las dos primeras mujeres que se llevaran tan bien._

…_¡Amar a dos!_

_Es mi secreto escondido,_

_Del fruto prohibido_

_Vive un corazón_

_Amar a dos_

_Siempre camino en el filo,_

_Pendiendo de un hilo _

_Que me ata a su amor._

_-Bien… por ahora no puedo hacer nada-seguía diciéndose Harry –no puedo elegir, es muy difícil pero si sigo haciéndome largas con el asunto se darán cuenta… no quiero eso, sería doloroso para las dos… pero por ahora no puedo elegir._

_Las quiero conmigo_

_O se me abre un abismo_

_O ya no existo,_

_Vivo confundido,_

_Perdiendo lo digno,_

_Por amar a dos…_

_-Amar a dos…-fue lo ultimo que dijo Harry antes de quedarse profundamente dormido._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Era otro día y el temor de Harry aumentaba, no soportaba tener que dejar a una de ellas, sin embargo corría gran peligro de que alguna se enterara y le dijera a la otra y si eso pasaba, lo más seguro era que las perdiera a las dos, ninguno de sus amigos sabía de sus amoríos con Hermione, y si alguien, como Ron por ejemplo, se enteraba, lo mas seguro era que lo cortara en pedacitos, por dos razones:

1-por jugar con los centimientos de su hermana

-Pero si yo no juego con sus sentimientos, yo la amo –pensó Harry.

2-por atreverse a estar con la que ya había sido de él.

-Rayos- volvió a pensar Harry.

¿Pero que mas podía hacer? No era su culpa.

Las contradicciones iban y venían en su cabeza, mientras se dirigía a la campo de quidditch mas cercano a practicar, el era el buscador de los Chudley Cannons mientras Ron era jugador de quidditch en un equipo nacional, y esa mañana había salido junto con todo el equipo a competir por la copa nacional. Por el camino se encontró a Hermione, con quien tropezó inesperadamente.

-¡Harry!-Exclamó esta alegremente

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces por aquí?-Preguntó sorprendido Harry.

-Vine a visitarte- Hermione sonrió y lo besó

Harry no se había dado cuenta pero estaban ya muy cerca del campo de Quidditch.

-¿Por qué no llamaste?

-Quería sorprenderte…-Hermione dudó por un momento, pero se atrevió a preguntar –y ¿Ron? Tengo mucho tiempo que no lo veo ¿Cómo va con el Quidditch?

-Bien, el esta bien, y cada vez es mejor en el quidditch

-oh! ¡Que bien! ¿Paseamos?...-pero Hermione miró su reloj y su semblante cambió. –Ay no, que mal, no puedo, he de irme, Adiós- Hermione besó a Harry y este la tomo por la cintura aprisionándola contra él, ella le puso los brazos al cuello y también contribuyó a que el beso fuera tal que cuando se separaron tuvieron que respirar muy hondo.

-Te veo en mi departamento a las 8:00- fue lo que le susurró la castaña y se alejó dejando a Harry totalmente en las nubes

De repente se le quitaron las ganas de entrenar y siguió caminando, sin rumbo y al cabo de media hora se encontró con otra persona.

-¡Ginny!-Exclamó Harry alegremente

-Mi vida- Le contestó melosa

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-De compras, te diría que me acompañaras, pero son compras de mujeres y mis amigas y yo hoy decidimos estar sin los chicos, así que me despido.-Ginny le dio un beso tierno y Harry la tomó en sus brazos dulcemente, ero le sorprendió que Ginny le diera mas intensidad al beso apretándolo contra ella, de pronto, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de ello se separó de él. –Te veo a las 8:00 en mi departamento.-Diciendo esto se alejó y se reunió con su grupo de amigas.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Hermione caminaba para encontrarse con su grupo de amigas, iban de compras y mientras caminaba pensaba en Ron, se había dado cuenta que lo seguía amando, pero no sabía como acercarse a el… de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, sabía en donde estaban jugando, así que usaría los polvos flu para llegar lo mas pronto posible en la mañana de ese sábado, ya que tenía que hablar con Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry dio media vuelta para cambiarse, para ir a casa de…

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? Me han citado a la misma hora.

Una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo que ya era hora de elegir, que no esperara más o iba a ser demasiado tarde, porque Harry sabía para que lo había citado Ginny, en su departamento y sería horrible seguir con su doble vida después de eso. Llegó a su departamento y los pensamientos se atropellaron en su cabeza como autos de carreras.

_Flash Back_

_-¡Diablos! Tengo solo dos horas para decidirme y será definitivo, tengo que elegir y elegir correctamente._

_Y es que una me da su experiencia,_

_Le encausa la vida,_

_Con ella se aleja el temor…_

_-Hermione me ha enseñado tantas cosas, por ejemplo, vivir cada minuto al máximo, disfrutar de cuanto hay alrededor y es tan agradable charlar con ella, compartimos tantas cosas…_

…_mientras que esa chiquilla _

_Me da su inocencia_

_Y sin darse cuenta me resucitó…_

_-… ¿Y Ginny? Ella es tan tierna, tan sensible, tan especial y… ¡Demonios! Hoy quiere que ese día especial… ¿Cómo elegir? Son las mejores amigas y para colmo una complementa a la otra, si fueran una… si fueran una no habría problema._

…_Y cuanta ironía,_

_Que historia la mía_

_Son las mejores amigas._

_Y bajo este acuerdo, la boca se calla_

_Y el juego que siga…_

_-De repente Harry abrió los ojos como platos, Hermione estaba con ginny cuando se la encontró, acababa de caer en cuenta, ellas sabían que él se encontraba con las dos, pero como era posible eso, que ninguna le reclamara, ahora se sentía peor._

…_Amar a dos _

_Es mi secreto escondido,_

_Del fruto prohibido_

_Vive un corazón_

_Amar a dos_

_Siempre camino en el filo,_

_Pendiendo de un hilo _

_Que me ata a su amor…_

_-Si eso es así…-se atrevió a pensar Harry- ¿Por qué no seguir? Quedarme con las dos… ¡PERO QUE ATROCIDAD! ¡POR DIOS NO! Hoy, me decido y será definitivo, ya lo dije._

…_¡Las quiero conmigo!_

_O se me abre un abismo_

_O ya no existo,_

_Vivo confundido,_

_Perdiendo lo digno,_

_Por amar a dos…_

_-¡Rayos!... Amar a dos…-un miedo lo invadió no era posible que él hubiera estado llevando una doble vida, pero pronto todo acabaría, aunque le dolería dejar a una._

…_.Amar a dos_

_Hoy siento miedo_

_Ah! Que misterio_

_Amar a dos…_

_Esto es un sueño_

_No lo comprendo…_

_Harry salió de su departamento, quiso llegar por vía muggle. Aun sin saber por quien decidirse caminó hasta llegar a una intersección, para la derecha quedaba la casa de Hermione y para la izquierda la de Ginny, dio un paso adelante…_

…_.Amar a dos_

_Hoy siento miedo_

_Ah! Que misterio_

_Amar a dos…_

_Esto es un sueño_

_No lo comprendo…_

_**Amar a Dos**_

_Fin del Flash Back._

A las 8:00 en punto Harry toco la puerta de un departamento, una linda pelirroja abrió la puerta, entonces está supo que ya no tendría que seguir compartiendo a Harry, supo que seria con ella con la que se quedaría toda la vida.

-Harry, has llegado puntual- Saludó con vos ronca la pelirroja.

-Si, he llegado, y siempre llegaré.

Ginny desató la bata que tenía puesta, Harry al verla se sonrojó.

-¿Es…estas se…segura Ginny?- inquirió Harry nervioso.

-Mas que segura, Harry- Ginny se acercó a Harry y lo besó, este la tomó en sus brazos mientras la conducía a la habitación.

Harry y Ginny ya estaban sobre la cama y este estaba sin camisa con la correa a medio quitar y Ginny en ropa interior de fina lencería, Ginny de un tirón arrancó la corra y las tiró lejos, Harry hizo el resto, se las ingenió para desnudarse mientras desnudaba a ginny (N/A: ¿por dios que estoy escribiendo? esto se esta subiendo de tono… que pena :$), contempló a Ginny, su timidez era tiernamente atractiva, la besó dulcemente mientras la acariciaba…

-¡HARRY NO! ¡ESPERA!

-Te has arrepentido mi vida

-no, para nada, solo toma esto

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada

-¿Piensas en todo eh?

-Por ahora no quiero tener mini Harrys, póntelo… es hora.

-Harry miró el preservativo que le había dado ginny e hizo lo propio, y des pues de eso…

¿Ustedes se lo imaginan no?

Solo resta decir que Hermione y Ron se reconciliaron y fueron tan felices como Harry y Ginny.

_FIN_

Ok, me imagino que algunos deben estar queriendo matarme je, je ¿Qué harry con dos? ¡Con hermione! Que insulto ¬¬ bueno si je, je no se me ocurrió otra :P pero al fin quedo con Ginny je, je XD es increíble lo que uno hace escribiendo fics, ¿Quién lo diría? Si viera esto Jo XD ja, ja que ilusa soy, pero lo bueno es que gente linda como ustedes si lo ven y me dejan review y eso es lo que cuenta

Muchas gracias ahora solo pido un fa miren al final de la pagina donde dice "submit Review" y den clic en "ok" y déjenme un reiew se lo agradeceré escribiendo mas :P


End file.
